


Five seconds to live

by 9966



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Execution, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you only had five seconds to live? What could you do? Would you try to fight for your life? Would you surrender and accept your death? Or maybe try to bribe someone for a few more moments on Earth? What would you think? What would you feel? What would you regret? What would you want your last breath taken away by?</p><p>Clint was faced with those questions when he was forced to kneel in a dark room, in front of the camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five seconds to live

_What would you do if you only had five seconds to live? What could you do? Would you try to fight for your life? Would you surrender and accept your death? Or maybe try to bribe someone for a few more moments on Earth? What would you think? What would you feel? What would you regret? What would you want your last breath taken away by?_

Clint was faced with those questions when he was forced to kneel in a dark room, in front of the camera and the terrorist begins the countdown.

 

5...

“Our demands have not been met. As a result this American soldier will now be executed” the second terrorist says. _Clint always knew his life might end this way. When he signed up a few years ago, he had no family, no home. He was expendable._

 

4...

_But now he had a husband and friends that he considered part of the family._

 

3...

_This was supposed to be his last mission. He hopes Phil can forgive him for being stupid and getting himself captured. He hopes Phil won't see this video.  
_

 

2...

_The army taught him that if captured he isn’t allowed to say anything to anyone. But it doesn’t matter anymore..._

 

1...

_He breaks the rules, lifts his head and says just four words: “Phil, I love you”._

 

0...

The last thing he hears is a swish of a blade.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think about it? tell me in the comments. I love you all


End file.
